El mentalista de Westchester
by grimmjow Kurosaki Drake
Summary: Nadie lograba comprender el motivo de la invasión, nadie podía imaginar la razón por la que los roedores llegaron al tranquilo condado en primer lugar y pese a sus muchos intentos para ahuyentar a los ratones, parecía que lo único que lograban era atraer más.
**Este fic participa en el reto "La mil y una noches... mutantes" del foro "Groovy mutantions"**

 **Este fic está basado en el cuento de los hermanos Grimm "el flautista de Hamelín" y por cosas del fic tendremos que imaginar que Charlestambiénn puede controlar a los animales XD.**

 **Además, ni X-men ni el cuento me pertenecen.** **Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Hace mucho tiempo, había un hermoso condado llamado Westchester, repleto de bellas casas y grandes edificios, rodeado de imponentes árboles y extensos prados, todo bañado por un bello lago por sobre el cual, se había edificado un majestuoso puente. El condado era hermoso y tranquilo, alejado del bullicio del resto de Nueva York, todos sus habitantes vivían felices, en paz y armonía.

Pero un día, sin aviso previo alguno, sin indicio de que algo tan raro pudiera llegar a ocurrir, las calles normalmente limpias de Westchester se vieron súbitamente infestadas de miles de ratones que merodeaban por todas partes. Arrasando con todos los suplementos en las tiendas, haciendo agujeros en los zapatos derechos de todos, comiendo el grano de los molinos y royendo los cables de televisión de todas las casas.

Nadie lograba comprender el motivo de la invasión, nadie podía imaginar la razón por la que los roedores llegaron al tranquilo condado en primer lugar y pese a sus muchos intentos para ahuyentar a los ratones, parecía que lo único que lograban era atraer más.

En respuesta de lo grave de la situación y al ver como los ratones, poco a poco destruían el bello paisaje de su alguna vez prospero condado, las autoridades de Westchester se reunieron en consejo. Debatieron día y noche sin descanso, entre los millares de ratones merodeando y royendo a su alrededor. Hasta que finalmente decretaron:

SE LE DARÁN 100 MONEDAS DE ORO A QUIEN LOGRE LIBRAR A WESTCHESTER DE LA PLAGA.

Pronto, un joven mutante llamado Charles, se acercó a la ciudad, con la promesa "La recompensa será mía, para el amanecer no quedará un solo ratón en Westchester"

El joven tocó su frente con sus dedos, cerró sus ojos y para el asombró de la ciudad no hizo nada además de caminar por las esquinas de Westchester, recorriendo el bello condado con parsimonia y gracia como si hubiera vivido ahí toda la vida.

Entonces, poco a poco, las narices de los ratones comenzaron a asomarse por desde sus escondrijos, pequeñas patas rosadas comenzaron a marchar militarmente detrás del joven psíquico, quien no rompía su concentración, aún cuando los ratones caminaban por entre sus pies y por delante de él.

Caminando y caminando incesante, el mutante se alejó del condado, con los roedores hipnotizados siguiéndole de cerca. Cuando finalmente llegaron al final del condado; el puente y el lago de Westchester, Charles se detuvo, miró a los ratones frente a él fijamente y sin que tuviera que decir una palabra, los ratones se subieron a un pedazo de madera que flotaba en el río y navegaron en ella hasta que ya no se podían ver en la distancia.

Los ciudadanos, al ver las calles y los prados de Westchester librados de hasta la última cola larga y rosada, suspiraron con alivio como no lo habían hecho en semanas ¡Al fin estaban tranquilos! ¡Al fin podían volver a sus vidas, sus negocios, sus casas y sus quehaceres!

En su alegría, sin pensar en nada más que su libertad, decidieron organizar una fiesta. Larga y rica, olvidando por completo que fue el joven psíquico quien los había librado de su gran predicamento. Pero él no lo había olvidado y a la mañana siguiente regresó al condado para exigir la recompensa que se le había prometido.

Pero los gobernantes, codiciosos, mal agradecidos y quienes sólo pensaban en su propio bienestar le negaron lo que era suyo por derecho.

"¡Vete de nuestro condado!" Le gritaron contorsionando sus feos rostros en ira "Nosotros no le debemos nada a los monstruos como tú" le insultaron "Cualquier otro engendro mutante pudo haberlo hecho, tú no hiciste nada especial" Acusaron.

Charles, ofendido por las injurias a su especie y asqueado por la avaricia y la ingratitud de aquellos hombres, se llenó de ira y resentimiento, por lo que prometió que todo Westchester se arrepentiría de aquella bajeza. Entonces tocó su frente con los dedos, de la misma forma en que había hecho con los ratones y comenzó a caminar por el condado.

Nadie entendía lo que ocurría, todos pensaban que el muchacho había enloquecido, hasta que poco a poco, algunas personas comenzaron a seguirlo.

La primera fue una chica rubia que trabajaba en una florería, ella sonrió y ante el asombro de todos, cambio sus facciones y su cuerpo se pintó de azul mientras caminaba al lado derecho del mutante.

Luego lo siguieron algunos otros. Adultos, adolescentes, niños y niñas todos comenzaron a seguirlo; John, el chico que trabajaba en la biblioteca, su amigo Bobby que lo seguía a todos lados, Rogue su novia, Kitty, Jubilee y los dos hombres que las cuidaban, el leñador Logan y el apostador Remy LeBeau. Poco a poco la ciudad fue perdiendo a todos sus niños y a muchos otros de sus habitantes, finalmente Erik, el hombre que tenía una tienda de artesanías en el centro de la ciudad, fue el último en marchar, caminando hasta el lado izquierdo del mutante y tomando su mano con una sonrisa bacía.

Todos caminaron hasta lo más alto de una colina, en donde una enorme mansión se levantaba orgullosa.

Entraron a la mansión todos menos una mujer, ella se llamaba Emma y también era una mutante, sus poderes consistían en crear campos psíquicos en su mente y en controlar las mentes de los demás al igual que Charles, así que antes de que las rejas de la mansión se cerraran para siempre, ella dio un paso atrás, mirando desde lejos a los nuevos habitantes de la mansión Xavier, caminar alegres hacia la casa llena de lujos.

Ella corrió todo el camino de vuelta a Westchester para decirle al resto de los habitantes del condado donde estaban sus hijos y amigos, pero por más que intentaron abrir las rejas para rescatar a sus seres queridos, no pudieron moverlas un centímetro. Era como si una fuerza desconocida sostuviera las rejas de metal en su lugar.

Westchester perdió el brillo que alguna vez poseía, sin sus niños y sus risas, sin los gritos de sus niñas corriendo, las travesuras de Tabita, los discursos siempre inteligentes de Jean, sin Kurt o Kitty dándoles un susto a todos cuando se escondían en las sombras y volvían casi de la nada. Con el tiempo Westchester se convirtió en un pueblo feo y gris, incluso el clima había cambiado. Cuando antes solo había sol, parecía que ahora solo llovía, a pesar de que en la mansión de la montaña, el sol brillaba como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Los gobernantes del condado buscaron al psíquico para poder entregarle las monedas y si era necesario, rogarle para que les devolviera al resto de sus habitantes, pero Charles jamás volvió a asomarse por Westchester y jamás pudieron recuperar a sus niños y amigos.

A partir de ese día, en Westchester aprendieron a respetar a los mutantes pues ellos poseían un gran poder y a respetar sus promesas para jamás volver a sufrir por algo como eso otra vez.


End file.
